Portable electronic devices such as smart phones and tablet devices are becoming more ubiquitous as underlying technology and device capability improves. Generally, with improved technology comes more portable and advanced devices. These devices incorporate numerous components that support various device functions and applications. For example, current smart phones include components that support various types of wireless communication, image and video capture, audio and video playback, data storage, and/or the like.
Typically, smart phone manufacturers will constantly and consistently design, manufacture, and release new devices, where the new devices often incorporate upgraded or improved components as compared to the previous device iterations. However, the design, manufacture, and release cycles are costly endeavors for both the device manufacturers and for the consumers who purchase the devices. Additionally, device components evolve or improve at different rates. While some electronic devices contemplate incorporating modular components, use of such devices is cumbersome and complicated.
There is therefore an opportunity for electronic devices that support modular components, and an opportunity to effectively and efficiently manage operation of the devices based on physical interactions with and configurations of the modular components.